


Mon Fantasme Ambulant

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Romance, Sexy, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "Les yeux mi-clos, soulignés de Khôl, une lueur insatiable les faisant briller, leur teinte dorée était encore plus lumineuse et impitoyable qu'à leur habitude. Ils prenaient les spectateurs dans leurs filets, coupaient les souffles pour les voler sans aucune clémence."Daiki assiste à un défilé de Ryouta, et ça ne laisse aucun des deux indifférent ! (Lemon)
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mon Fantasme Ambulant

**Author's Note:**

> Mention particulière à Lawiki, qui a trouvé le titre de mon OS (oui oui, je suis toujours incapable d'en trouver) !
> 
> J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant la version Nightcore de Havana (Deeper Version)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il avait les joues rouges. L'excitation faisait chavirer son cœur et l'impatience frétillait dans son corps. Il ne tenait plus en place, perché sur ses talons vertigineux, il virevoltait dans les loges.

Bientôt, il fut appelé pour s'approcher des coulisses. Ses mains se firent quelque peu moites, il s'empressa de les essuyer le plus discrètement possible, alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre dans un sourire nerveux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, on le poussa sur la scène. Il récupéra immédiatement toute son assurance.

Les yeux mi-clos, soulignés de Khôl, une lueur insatiable les faisant briller, leur teinte dorée était encore plus lumineuse et impitoyable qu'à leur habitude. Ils prenaient les spectateurs dans leurs filets, coupaient les souffles pour les voler sans aucune clémence.

En contre partie, le sourire espiègle qui étirait les jolies lèvres roses enfiévrait les cœurs, faisait fleurir dans les pensées des envies de baisers peu chastes.

La teinte rouge de ses joues faisait ressortir sa jolie peau de pêche, les projecteurs faisaient briller sa chevelure d'or et la boucle d'oreille qui scintillait à son oreille renforçait son air canaille.

Après avoir dévoré son visage, les regards coulaient le long de son corps fin. Les respirations cessaient, les yeux s'écarquillaient.

Les cuissardes noires en cuir, la semelle en or, tout comme le talon qui courbait le pied de façon indécente. Le liseré doré remontait le long de la jambe, en continuation du talon. La matière enserrait la peau opaline divinement, soulignait la finesses des mollets et la délicatesse des cuisses. Cette même cuisse qui était scindée d'une jarretière de cuir et de dentelle émeraude.

Le short noir serré, qui arrondissait joliment le fessier rebondi et qui créait une chute de rein outrancière.

La chemise blanche ouverte sur le torse finement ciselé, dévoilant un bouton de chaire rose et tendu, traversé d'une barre fine et discrète. La chaînette d'or teintait à chaque pas que le jeune homme faisait, du haut de ses talons insensés.

Ses déhanchés obscènes faisaient tourbillonner la veste noire et jade. Elle se séparait en deux pans toujours plus fins, au niveau des reins, pour finir en pointes dorées. Le tissus était vert, soyeux et donnait au jeune blond une finesse et une prestance toute particulière. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, assumés et assurés. Des bandes noires, des boutons en or et des épaulettes donnait un aspect de corsaire à la pièce de tissu.

Arrivé au bout de l'estrade, il mit le tricorne noir brodé de fils d'or sur sa tête, l'abaissant légèrement sur ses yeux qui transperçaient toujours le public, un sourire suggestifs aux lèvres. Il fit rouler son bassin voluptueusement, léchant ses lèvres dans le même temps.

Son cœur battait en rythme avec la musique qui assourdissait ses tympans. Ses prunelles d'or liquide accrochèrent des prunelles électriques. Ces dernières brûlaient d'un désir mal contenu, et attisèrent les flammes encore sages dans les lacs dorés.

Ils se perdirent dans l'autre, des sourires complices et plus licencieux déchiraient leurs visages.

L'homme à la peau basanée ne pouvait détourner ses iris bleues de la silhouette délicieuse de son amant.

Il ne pensait qu'à ce corps qu'il pourrait posséder une fois encore, ce soir, dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Dans cette ambiance toute contradictoire qu'ils parvenaient à instaurer ; mélange de bestialité et de tendresse. Là où les coups de reins se faisaient sauvages et irrationnels, les mains n'étaient que caresses et frissons sur la peau de l'autre. Leurs regards incandescents étaient rongés par l'amour et l'envie.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres savait quels endroits toucher pour lui arracher des frémissements, il savait où lécher pour lui tirer des geignements, il savait où appuyer pour le faire crier. Il savait comment l'aimer pour laisser sa voix s'envoler.

Et là, en cet instant, il percevait la convoitise dans le regard des hommes et des femmes l'entourant, et son cœur s'emplissait d'orgueil à se dire que lui, il l'avait.

Dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa vie.

Joueuses, malicieuses, les lèvres roses envoyèrent un baiser dans sa direction, alors que sur ses hauts talons, il lui tournait le dos. Le blondinet accentua un peu plus le balancement de ses hanches, aguichant clairement l'autre.

Le mannequin jetait quelques coups d'œil incendiaires par dessus son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans les coulisses.

Le basané se redressa alors vivement, et se fraya le plus discrètement que possible un chemin parmi les spectateurs. Il accéda facilement aux coulisses, son visage étant connu des vigiles. C'est son instinct qui le mena jusqu'à la loge de son amant.

Son sang bouillonnait, ses sens s'électrisaient, son désir le foudroyait.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, qu'il ferma à clé, il se jeta sur le blond, pour ravir ses lèvres ouvertes de surprise. Les yeux or écarquillés se fermèrent peu à peu, alors que des frissons de plaisir ondoyaient sur son corps. Son épiderme se fit plus sensible sous les attouchements encore réservés de son amant.

Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules carrées et musclées, son corps se collant délicatement contre celui, bouillant ,de l'autre.

D'une pression, répétée des centaines de fois, le blond fut poussé à enrouler ses cuisses autour des hanches puissantes de son petit-ami, qui le plaqua contre la porte. Les mains de ce dernier se perdirent sur la peau offerte, un pouce effleura le téton percé, l'ongle jouant doucement avec la chaire tendue. Sa seconde main dériva sur une cuisse nue, les doigts se glissèrent entre la cuissarde et la peau.

Ils gémirent, tandis que leurs bassins se collaient.

Les doigts du blond fourrageaient dans la chevelure sombre de l'autre, leurs bouches toujours scellées, leurs corps toujours étroitement serrés.

Daiki porta Kise jusque sur le divan, leurs lèvres se séparant enfin, pour que le basané puisse mieux dévorer la gorge pâle, son corps recouvrant celui de l'autre, l'écrasant délicieusement sous son poids.

Fébrile, Aomine dégrafa le short de son amant et ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- P'tain, t'as rien d'sous, mec. C'est sexy.

Le rire de Ryouta lui tira un sourire, alors que les cuisses nouées autour de son bassin le rapprochaient de nouveau.

Ses mains se perdirent contre les cuisses, une nouvelle fois, alors que sa bouche allait jouer avec les tétons tendus d'excitation. Il prit entre ses dents le percing, tirant délicatement dessus, ses yeux plantés dans les prunelles dorées. Il joua avec de longues secondes, appréciant le corps arqué de délice contre lui.

Il frémit lorsque les bras fins et chauds s'enroulèrent autour de son crâne, les mains perdues dans ses mèches ébouriffées. Il continua de dévorer son corps de baiser mouillés, il fit courir ses dents le long des muscles, ses ongles le long des flans, extirpant de langoureux frissons. Sa langue créa son chemin jusque sur la verge tendue de désir.

La bouche de Daiki s'assécha. Il voulait le prendre en lui, là, maintenant.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, coula ses yeux le long du corps tremblant de son amant et engloutit le membre. Il le prit au fond de sa gorge, ses paumes retenant les hanches qui ne souhaitaient que s'enfoncer un peu plus entre ses lèvres.

Aomine retint une grimace alors que les mains fines s'entortillaient dans les cheveux de sa nuque, durement. Une main basanée partie caresser les bourses, puis descendit doucement pour masser l'entrée du blondinet.

Ce dernier ne pouvait contenir ses geignements. Son souffle était incertain, l'émotion trop forte, le plaisir trop foudroyant.

Se tortillant, Ryouta agrippa une main à la peau mate pour la mener à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa voluptueusement, amoureusement, puis il suça trois doigts. Sa langue joua avec les phalanges, ses lèvres aspirèrent un peu plus les doigts, simultanément à la progression de son sexe dans la cavité brûlante et humide.

Très vite, il laissa son amant le préparer, son corps d'abord crispé d'une légère douleur puis éperdu de bien-être.

Daiki fit jouer sa langue avec le frein du gland rose. Cela arracha de nouveaux cris à Kise, qui referma ses cuisses sur la tête brune.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le blond ne se libère dans la bouche accueillante. Aomine caressa les flancs et les cuisses, dans une tentative de le calmer et de le faire redescendre sur terre.

Puis enfin, doucement, le basané glissa contre Kise, ses mains enroulant délicatement les cuisses autour de ses hanches, alors qu'après un baiser, Daiki s'enfonçait délicatement dans l'antre chaude et légèrement détendue de son amant.

Ils grognèrent, gémissèrent, frissonnèrent. S'embrassèrent. S'aimèrent.

Parce qu'ils étaient fait pour ça.

Faits pour s'appartenir.


End file.
